


One Last Time

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Korkie is Satine's kid, Other, Sisters, aunt- nephew relationship, obitine baby, there is not enough about Bo and Satine so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine Kryze is having a child<br/>Bo Katan feels betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Satine Kryze is having a child.

Not just any child either, she is having a Jedi’s child. And she is terrified.

When her sister finds out she is upset of course, her little sister is about to have a child with no father. But it is Mandalorian tradition to raise children no matter the background. She tries to be happy for her sister. They plan the babies room out together, they talk about the child often. They even choose the name together. Satine is careful not to mention who the childs father is.

Bo doesn’t think about it much, Satine may have just come back from a time on the run. But she knew better than to fraternize like that with a Jedi. Besides, it had been nearly a month after the time on the run that Satine tells her, and she had showed no signs of morning sickness before… Satine couldn’t hide that from her… Right? No, Satine would never betray her, or Mandalore for that matter, like that. 

Bo-Katan is supportive of her sister. They may have their differences but she was soon to be an aunt. This was a happy thing, and besides she had a loyalty to her family. Satine has always been the golden child, and Bo is often jealous of that. They were close when they were young and then as their political minds changed, so did their closeness, but, she would remain by her sisters side. She could never betray her- and Satine couldn’t betray her either. Satine needed her now, she was about to have a child. Bo would help in anyway she can. 

When the baby is born Bo-Katan is the definition of a doting aunt. She watches over him, brings him gifts. And though she knows Satine would disapprove, when she is the only one there with Korkie, she whispers a promise in his ear that she will give him blaster lessons when he is older. 

Every time Bo tries to approach the subject of his father Satine deflects. Bo allows it, she figures it is still too fresh a wound for her sister. Considering the father was not around she assumed he had left when he heard about Korkie. And by the look of him, he doesn’t look terribly like Satine. Bo suspects he looks quite a bit like the father, and that alone is enough to keep her from questioning. 

At least, until he turns four. He is four years old when she sees Korkie move an object for the first time, at least that she had noticed, and things click into place. She only wonders why she hadn’t realized sooner.

“Look what I can do aunty Bo!” He exclaims with a toothy grin as he moves the object. Bo tries to smile, but inside she is seething. She knows what this means. She knows he could have the force without a Jedi father, but she knows that is not the case. This time she really looks at her nephew and she can see traces of the stupid Jedi that had protected her years before.

“Very good little man, but I suggest not doing that too often…”

“Why not?” Of course, he was Satine’s kid, he would need an explanation. 

Uhh..” She tries to think of a reason why and almost comes up short. “It’s not wrong or anything but.. Some people don’t like that, it frightens them.” She tries unable to think of anything else. His eyes go wide and he nods. 

“I’m sorry aunty Bo, I don’t wanna scare anyone.” Bo smiles at him. “It’s alright, you didn’t mean it I know… I’ll be back Korkie, I gotta go talk to your mum, ok?”  
Korkie nods enthusiastically. He had been taught that she was mum to Bo and Satine, and aunty Satine with anyone else. Now Bo fully understood why. It wasn’t just to keep a target off his back, or keep from more outcry against her rule. It was because she wanted no one to suspect her of having a Jedi child. She would certainly be overthrown then. Satine would be making a mockery of Mandalore.

She arrives at Satine’s office, right in the middle between Korkie and Satine’s rooms. She leans in the doorway and watches her sister work for a minute before she spoke. 

“When were you going to tell me, dear sister?” Bo asks causing Satine to jump having not noticed her at first.

“Oh, hello Bo.. What was that?”

“I asked when were you gonna tell me!” Her voice barely below a shout.

“Tell you what?” Satine was genuinely puzzled.

“When were you going to tell me that Korkie was a Jedi’s?” Satine looked horrified.  
“Bo, it isn’t what you think..” She began but Bo cut her off. 

“Really? Cause what I think is you were careless enough to actually have a child with a Jedi! Next thing you are going to tell me you also fell for whoever the kriff it is.” Satine looked like a Bantha caught in traffic, and Bo clenched her fist. 

“You did didn’t you! You fool! Do you have any idea what it could mean if it got out! I can’t believe you were so careless. He was a Jedi Satine!” Her voice was raising now. 

“Of course I know! Why do you think I kept it quiet! I knew you would react like this, and if my own sister did then how would the people react? Why do you think I have kept it so quiet? Its for all of our safety!” Satine retorted her anger bubbling as well.

“You didn’t care about us! You just want to protect your reputation and your precious Jedi friend!”

“Don’t you dare, don’t you dare act like you know anything about him, or what I was thinking. Don’t you dare ever imply I was not thinking about my son.” Her voice had gone dangerously low. 

“I will because it is true and you know it. You didn’t care..” Bo sighed. “It was the ginger wasn’t it?” Now that she thought of it, it made perfect sense. Korkie looked just like him, or rather a perfect mix of the two. She truly hated she hadn’t seen it sooner. She supposed she just allowed herself to hope too much that her sister hadn’t been so foolish.

Satine looked down. “Yes it was.”

“Did you at least tell him?” As angry as she was, she was trying to think about Korkie. 

“No, I couldn’t… I didn’t know until it was too late… Besides I- I didn’t want to make him leave his life behind. I loved him Bo.” Satine admitted.

That sent Bo over. “This isn’t about what you wanted nor about him. Korkie should have been worth you at least trying! He deserved you at least trying to see if his father would stick around. I doubt it, but he deserved to know that much! I- I can’t believe you could be so foolish Satine!” Bo shouted.

“I chose what I believed was right for all of us! How dare you try and say it was anything different!” Satine retorted hotly. 

“It was and you know it! You were protecting you and your Jedi’s own skin. Korkie deserves better than that. You and I both know that.” Satine spoke no more, she knew that Bo was partly right, and they made her even more furious. Bo stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. She made her way to Korkie’s room where he had been playing.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Hey little man, I’m back.” She said attempting a smile. Korkie frowned, he knew she was upset. He didn’t like it when she was upset.

“What happened aunty? You don’t seem right.” It was true, he could feel her upset, despite her smile, but he couldn’t understand it. 

Bo leaned down and picked Korkie up setting him on her hip. “Look little man, I’m going to be leaving for a little while..” Korkie frowned even more if that was possible. Bo noticed he had the same frown as his mother. She wasn’t sure if that made this easier or more difficult.

“But I don’t want you to go! Why do you have to go!?” He exclaimed looking dangerously close to tears.

“Hey, chin up little man. It’ll be ok. I will be back one day.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise. Until then you be good. Eat your vegetables,” He made a face at that. “and be good for your mom ok? You be strong for her little man. ” And at that she kissed him on the forehead, for the last time. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Satine went to find Bo after a couple of hours wanting to fix things. She realized she may have been in the wrong a little. She didn’t want to fight. But she found her room was empty, that is, except a note on a datapad that lay on her pillow. 

I can’t stay here anymore. I have tried to mend our differences, and I thought we were close to it but.. I can’t watch you make such a mockery of Mandalore Satine. I have had enough, it is time to fight back.  
~ Bo

Satine frowned at how vague it was. Bo never was one for words. She wondered if Bo would expose her and Korkie. She dispelled that thought, Bo was her sister and even if that meant little to nothing to her she would never do that to her, or Korkie.

Then it hit her. What this meant. She was not going to see her sister again.. At least not for a long time. 

And so, for the first time in the past four years, Satine sat down and finally allowed herself to cry.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

About a month later they receive word of the group Death Watch. They had sent a spy to overlook their operation so they could finally stop the rest of the insurgents bent on killing the Duchess.. What they find is shocking. A video is sent to them, with horrid audio, they can’t make out much, but seeing is enough. A red haired woman, dressed in Mandalorian armour bows to the leader of the movement. Satine gasps, she knows that armour.. That was their mothers. For a sickening moment Satine realizes how proud their mother would be to see one of her daughters doing this- in her armour no less. It’s almost as bad as morning sickness.  
“I pledge.” Is all they make out of the woman’s voice. It is enough, they watch as she rises and is lead into the camp. 

Another week and they receive word the man had been killed. A message is sent, and what Satine reads shakes her. It isn’t a threat- at least not really. Its only a few words; but it is enough.  
‘Now we have a man from the inside- or should I say woman?’  
Satine knows exactly what they meant. Once again she cries for her lost sister.

They both know now the next time they meet, one- perhaps both- will die.

How right they were.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Korkie is fourteen when he gets his blaster lessons, but they aren’t from a familiar red head. They are from a harsh commander at the academy. She is brunette, unlike his aunt. She also speaks in a harsh tone, unlike the one he faintly remembers his aunt using. He can’t remember much now, but he does remember a softer voice. She remembers her eyes, and she remembers her smile. Though Korkie could almost swear she looked familiar. Korkie decides he is just looking for ghosts. That commander didn’t really share the same green eyes as his aunt…


End file.
